


If you were

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Keith (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith and Lance have a day in the holographic field chatting about things they would be like a flower, an animal, if they were ever in love.





	If you were

**Author's Note:**

> A cute fluffy drabble I wanted to get out there. Don't know if it's any good, but I felt soft.

Although the room was only a hologram of a field of Altean flowers and green stretching as far as the naked eye could see, Lance and Keith felt content. At ease. Feeling an abbreviated sense of, serenity.

 

Well, for the meanwhile.

 

Both laying down in their own positions on the greenery; Lance on his back, Keith on his belly. They wore calm smiles, although another war might be threatening soon. In here though, in this room where the universe outside was forgotten, they didn’t need to have a care in the world. At least until Allura screamed after them.

 

“If you were a flower, Keith.” Lance suddenly says in the open fake spring air, turning his golden face at the red paladin. “You’d be a rose.” He smiles warmly at the thought.

 

“Why a rose?” Keith frowns, his face clearly thinking that a rose sounded too girly.

 

Lance’s warm smile turned soft, the corners shifting to a wider smile, blue eyes glowing in the fake sunlight. “Because at first glance you find a sense of boldness to them, with their bright red color and their thorns ready to strike, but once a finger strokes their petals. You find out that they’re actually quite..” He tilts his head to the side like a bird, looking closely at the red paladin. “delicate...soft.” He hummed the word. 

 

Keith huffs, but doesn't shoot any retort back. Instead, he goes along with the game. “If you were a flower.” He made a thinking face, a smile reflecting the one Lance made finding him. “You’d be a forget-me-not.” Keith winks. 

 

“Because I’m too handsome to forget?” Lance grins.

 

“Hah! You wish. But you are hard to forget.” Keith snickers lively. A rarity. “Really hard to forget.” He presses, but his voice was chipper. Happy. 

 

Assorted hues of red find Lance’s cheeks. “Shut up, Mullet.” He laughs. “If you were an animal.” A humming sound came from him while thinking, tan index finger to his chin. “You’d be a…” He beams at the suggestion when it hits him. “kitten! They’re soft, and cuddly, but always have their claws at the ready, just like a rose. You're too prickly, Mullet.” Lance laughs, but meant well as Keith's smile catches him. 

 

His smile disentegrates as the look of protest finds the red paladin, but he only shakes his head in disbelief. “If you were an animal…” His lips curl. “You’d be a lemur!”

 

Lance shoves Keith’s shoulder, a loud giggle bubbling from his throat. “What!? Aren’t they like super weird?”

 

Keith smiles with all of teeth, thinking he made the right pick. “Exactly. Super weird." He grins like he won this game. "This is fun!” He exclaims. “If you were a color? Okay that’s easy, blue. Your color is definitely blue!” He cranes his neck up to the tan boy.

 

“I do look good in blue.” Lance agrees.

 

“I was thinking more of your eyes. They remind me of the ocean.” Once the words leave his mouth, Keith blushes.

 

“Thanks, I guess” Lance looks away, hiding the brush of pink of his cheeks. “If you were a color, Mullet. I’d like to say red. You know since you’re the red paladin, and you look nice in red...but, I also think purple’s more your color.” He winks.

 

“Because I’m an alien?” Keith shoots his brows up high, a bored expression materializing.

 

“Nooooo….or, well, that too. But like, red and blue make purple!” Lance shuts up, not sure where he’s going with these colors, but he thinks he’s on to something.

 

“Okaaaay, so I’m two colors? Red and purple?” Keith’s lips twitch to the side, not exactly getting what Lance is talking about.

 

“Well, I’m thinking more that...we’re both...the color purple?” Lance asks, his goofy smile becoming infectious.

 

“Sure. We can both be purple.” Keith shakes his head, still confused. “Ooo...If you were a scent, you’d be…?” Keith thought it was hard to figure out how to describe the scents of the ocean, but Lance wasn’t as dumb as he thought.

 

“The ocean? Keith? Is that all you think of me? Just a large body of water…?” He huffs.

 

Keith smiles warmly, plucking an Altean flower in front of him, sniffing it. “Yeah. Oceans are beautiful Lance, and I miss being by them, so whenever I look at you, you remind me of the ocean. It makes me miss home less, since I feel like I'm already at home, right here...with you.” He focuses his eyes on the flower, aware of what he had just said.

 

Heat rises on Lance’s cheeks. “I..I don’t know how to react to that, Mullet.” He rises to lean on his hands, looking up at the fake sun, pretending they were still in the beautiful field of greenery.

 

“If you were in love...Mullet." Lance grabbed the flower from Keith's hand, moving his silky black locks and resting it gently behind his ear. "It would be with me.” He says with a sense of affection. “Uhh.. well you know, because everyone loves me!” He then blurts, saving himself. Or so he thought, chuckling nervously next to Keith who was now smiling at the dumb loverboy. 

 

Lance knew it was only a joke, but he looked at Keith with curious blue eyes. The red paladin only stares back at Lance, plucking a new Altean flower and picking a single petal with his fingers, holding it up to the space between his violet toned eyes and Lance's ocean eyes before he says. “What if I am in love?”

 

“If you are in love? Like right now!? Who is it?” Lance asks, sliding slowly down to Keith’s laying body, a curious smile finding Lance's tan face as it directs itself to Keith staring up at the fake sun. 

 

Keith smiles with his eyes close, tipping his head to the side towards the blue paladin, opening up his eyes to reveal all the love in the pools of his galaxies. “I think you know the answer to that.”


End file.
